Synthpop
La synth(-)pop ou synthesizer pop'''Trynka, Paul; Bacon, Tony, eds. (1996). Rock Hardware. Balafon Books. ISBN 978-0-87930-428-7, page 60.Synthpop: These Are The 10 Best Synthpop Songs ou '''techno-popStereo Review - Google BooksElectronic Music - Nick Collins, Margaret Schedel, Scott Wilson - Google LivresEncyclopedia of Recorded Sound - Google Livres ou electrobeat ou electro-pop est un genre musical apparu en 1980Encyclopedia of Recorded Sound - Google Livres ou 1981 selon MusicmapDans Musicmap, aller dans Pop ou Punk/Wave puis Synthpop & New Romantics.. Origines stylistiques La synthpop est issu : * de l'art popFisher, Mark (2010). "You Remind Me of Gold: Dialogue with Simon Reynolds". Kaleidoscope (9).. * du new waveSynth Pop Music Genre Overview | AllMusic, Genres dérivés La synthpop a contribué à l'émergence : * du chillwaveWhatever you do, don't call it 'chillwave' | The Japan Times, * du dance-popGlenn Appell, David Hemphill (2006). American popular music: a multicultural history. Belmont, CA: Thomson Wadsworth. p. 423. ISBN 0155062298. Retrieved 12 May2012. "The 1980s brought the dawning age of the synthesizer in rock. Synth pop, a spare, synthesizer-based dance-pop sound, was its first embodiment.", * de l'electro houseElectro HouseElectronic Music Blog!: Quick Introduction to Electro House Genre, * de l'electropopMusic Projects with Propellerhead Reason: Grooves, Beats and Styles from ... - Hollin Jones - Google Livres, * du hi-NRGDans Musicmap, aller dans Pop puis Hi-NRG / Eurodisco., * de la houseHouse Music Genre Overview | AllMusic, * de l'indie danceAlternative Dance Music Genre Overview | AllMusic. Artistes * ABCABC | Biography & History | AllMusicWhere to start with ’80s U.K. synth-pop · Primer · The A.V. Club * Adolphson–FalkCollins, Nick; Schedel, Margaret; Wilson, Scott (2013). "Chapter 7: Synthpop". Electronic Music. Cambridge University Press. pp. 91–101. ISBN 978-1-1076-4817-3. * AdultStream: ADULT., “Tonight We Fall” | The FADER * A-haGeorge-Warren, Holly; Romanowski, Patricia, eds. (2001). The Rolling Stone Encyclopedia of Rock & Roll (3rd ed.). Fireside. ISBN 0-7432-9201-4, page 9. * Allie XWild - Troye Sivan | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Alphaville * The Buggles * Cut Copy * Depeche ModeCelebrating 25 Years of Depeche Mode's 'Violator' | NBHAPMartin Gore On Techno, EDM, New Depeche Mode Music, & Soccer In Cali « THE NEW ALT 105.3Celebrate the Catalog : Depeche ModeThe Complete Depeche Mode - Depeche Mode | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicTouring the Angel: Live in Milan - Depeche Mode | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicAudio Biography CD - Depeche Mode | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Devo * DonkeyboySelena Gomez's 'Revival': Album Review * Electric YouthElectric Youth | Biography & History | AllMusic * Empire of the SunBetween the raindrops, the festival raged on * Erasure * Eurythmics * Felix da Housecat * The Human LeagueEncyclopedia of Recorded Sound - Google Livres * The Killers * KraftwerkEncyclopedia of Recorded Sound - Google Livres * LiberationPeace or Love - David West | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicCandle Power - Rat Columns | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * M83 * MGMT * New Order * Pet Shop Boys * The Postal Service * Yazoo * Yellow Magic OrchestraYellow Magic Orchestra | Biography & History | AllMusicLondonymo: Live in London 15/6 08 - Yellow Magic Orchestra | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicGijónymo: Live in Gijón 19/6 08 - Yellow Magic Orchestra | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic Albums / EP Chansons Références Catégorie:Électronique Catégorie:Pop Catégorie:Années 1980 Catégorie:Années 1970